The eyes are the mirror of the soul
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: InuYasha siempre había sido rechazo y odiado tanto por los demonios como por los humanos. Había tenido que llegar una muchacha del futuro para que descubriera el verdadero significado del amor y la confianza. Sin embargo... ¿qué pasaría cuando el destino decidiera jugar con él? ¿Y si de pronto Kagome no lo recordara... y le temiera?
1. No

**Disclaimer: _InuYasha_ no es mío, por más que lo desee, pero me conformo con decir que su trama sí. **

**¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

Un grito femenino rompió el silencio del amanecer.

Sobresaltados, tanto Sango como Miroku abrieron los ojos y se levantaron con premura. Sus miradas chocaron unos segundos antes de que sus miradas escanearan su alrededor en busca del inminente peligro.

InuYasha ya se había bajado de la rama en la cual se encontraba descansando y una de sus manos se encontraba sobre el mango de su espada, preparado para saltar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo… no había nada.

El ceño del medio demonio se frunció. ¿Qué mierda…?

—¡Un demonio! ¡Hay un demonio! — de nuevo gritó la voz de la sacerdotisa.

InuYasha se tensó, intentando captar cualquier cosa, pues se estaba llegando a poner muy nervioso, pero tan solo podía notar a sus amigos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? Si hubiera algún demonio cerca, él lo sabría. Inquieto y un poco frustrado, se giró para pedirle explicaciones a la joven cuando se la encontró tras la espada de una patidifusa Sango. Miroku, a su lado, sujetaba el báculo en posición de ataque por si acaso, aunque también observaba a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Kagome, ¿qué…?— cuestionó Sango confusa.

—¡Mira, allí! ¡Sango, ¿no lo ves?! ¡Un demonio me estaba atacando! — explicaba frenética aferrándose a su camiseta.

—Señorita, allí no hay nadie.

—¡Sí, cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba! — chillaba. InuYasha dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ella, pensando una parte de él que la muchacha se había vuelto loca— ¡¿Pero es que no lo veis?! ¡Si está ahí! — y extendiendo su mano en el lateral de la exterminadora, señaló a _alguien_.

El silencio reinó por un momento en el ambiente. La incredulidad se mostró en el rostro de Sango, Miroku e InuYasha mientras el pequeño Shippo, sentado en el saco de dormir, observaba la situación entre perdido y somnoliento.

—¿Qué está pasando? — cuestionó el pequeño demonio alternando su mirada— Kagome, ¿por qué gritas?

No obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, o por lo menos no una verbal. Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, y soltando un grito, la sacerdotisa respingó y se escondió aún más tras la espalda de la mujer. Los demás la observaban como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Se sabe mi nombre! ¡¿Por qué un demonio se sabe mi nombre?! ¡Ayuda, Sango!

Saliendo del estupor inicial, la mencionada se dio la vuelta y cogió a la chica por los ojos para mirarla a los ojos. Sus pupilas destilaban verdadero pánico, algo incapaz de actuarse por lo que descartó la idea de que fuera una pésima broma. Kagome, de verdad, estaba asustada del pequeño Shippo.

¿En qué momento había empezado eso?

—¡Kagome, es Shippo!

—¿Shippo? ¿Quién es Shippo? ¡Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame! — exclamaba mientras se retorcía para soltarse. Consiguió su objetivo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por lo retorcido que era esa imagen (Kagome _temiendo_ a su querido Shippo), InuYasha se giró hacia el pequeño por un instante para encontrárselo con el rostro desencajado y las lágrimas a punto de saltársele.

Algo estaba _mal_ con Kagome.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma?

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Mientras, Sango intentaba razonar con la joven haciéndole ver lo equivocada que estaba, sin embargo, esta tan solo negaba la cabeza, echando furtivas miradas a un destrozado Shippo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a abalanzar sobre ella y caminaba hacia atrás hasta chocar con unos de los árboles.

—¡Kagome! — la llamó el medio demonio.

 _Debía_ poner orden ya. La actitud de ella lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Sango calló, con el rostro compungido, al escuchar la voz. Seguro que InuYasha sabría qué hacer. Kagome, por otro lado, giró el rostro hacia su dirección y al verlo palideció.

 _Otro demonio se está acercando a mí,_ pensó aterrada, _¿es que no se dan cuenta Sango y Miroku de ello?_

—Kagome, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así? — le iba diciendo con firmeza.

—No…— musitó ella, apretujándose lo máximo posible a la corteza del árbol— ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí, demonio!

Y fueron escucharla y su cuerpo se paralizó a medio paso. La miró incrédulo de sus palabras y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Jamás pensó que escucharía eso salir de los labios de la sacerdotisa. Jamás creyó que irían hacia él. Jamás imaginó que Kagome lo despreciaría.

A él.

¿Quién era ella y que le habían hecho a su dulce Kagome?

—Kagome, nosotros nunca te haríamos daño…— el trémulo susurro de Shippo sonó lejano en su mente.

Ella contestó algo, pero no llegó a procesar si quiera lo que decía. Su mente se había paralizado y tan solo podía mirarla. Mirarla e intentar convencerse de que _esa_ era Kagome: una muchacha temblorosa con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y miedo, y palabras hirientes.

Atrás había quedado a la muchacha sonriente que había creído en él desde el primer momento.

Ella no era _su_ Kagome.

Cuando ese pensamiento surcó su mente un profundo dolor asoló su pecho, dificultándole la tarea de respirar.

—Señorita, tranquilízate, por favor— dijo Miroku con las manos extendidas en actitud pacifista— Estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte.

—Diles que se vaya— se negó a relajarse ni un ápice. Tenía la mirada clavada en el primer demonio que descansaba sobre los traidores brazos de su amiga y el segundo que no se movía, a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Estaba preparada para correr en cualquier momento. No la cogerían. No la matarían— ¡Os han comido la cabeza! ¡Qué se marchen si son tan bueno como dices! — alzó la voz.

Vio como Sango y Miroku se miraban, preocupados y muy confundidos.

—Pero ellos…— no pudo terminar la frase la mujer.

—¡Qué se marchen! ¡Échalos! — sollozaba abrazándose, todo el cuerpo temblándole— ¡No los quiero junto a mí! ¡Que no se acerquen! ¡Que no me toquen! —sus piernas fallaron y cayó sobre las raíces de estos— ¡Mátalos!

—¡KAGOME! — jadeó Sango incapaz de creer su última palabra. Dejó al demonio zorro llorando sobre los brazos de Miroku y corrió para acercarse a ella. La tocó, intentando tranquilizarla, sin embargo, la sacerdotisa al principio opuso resistencia— ¡Kagome, soy yo! ¡Soy Sango! ¡Kagome, por favor!

—Sango…

Llorando, su resistencia desapareció y terminó abrazándose al cuerpo de la exterminadora. Ahí, en sus brazos, Sango vio a una Kagome histérica, destrozada y rota en su interior. Inevitablemente una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, preocupada como estaba por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

—Mátalos, por favor… No dejes que se acerquen a mí, Sango… No dejen que me toquen…

Fue ese momento en el que InuYasha se movió. Con una impenetrable máscara en su rostro, este no miró en ningún momento el lugar donde las dos mujeres se abrazaban. Se acercó a donde se encontraba el monje y agarrando a un tembloroso Shippo, de un salto desapareció.

El mutismo del momento tan solo era cortado por el lloro desconsolado de Kagome.

* * *

 **Y volvemos con otra historia...**

 **Será corta, tanto de capítulos (unos cinco o seis máximo) y el contenido de ellos. Ya llevo la mitad de ella escrita, así que espero no tardar mucho. Aún así me disculparé por adelantado pues la universidad apenas me deja vivir. ¡Espero tenerlo lo más pronto que pueda!**

 **En fin, respecto a la historia, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado a Kagome? ¿Cómo se solucionará todo?**

 **¡Contadme!**


	2. puedo

—No se ha movido de allí. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Nada, excelencia— sacudió la cabeza la exterminadora. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la figura que descansaba en las raíces del árbol, la cual no se había movido en bastantes horas— ¿Has podido encontrar a InuYasha y Shippo?

Otra negación.

Ambos suspiraron.

—¿Qué crees que ha pasado? Anoche todo parecía estar bien…

—No tengo ni idea, Sango…— se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexionando— Cuando nos acostamos ayer no parecía que había ningún cambio en la señorita, sin embargo, hoy al levantarse… No recuerda a Shippo ni a InuYasha.

—Y les tiene un miedo atroz. Irracional— seguía cavilando su compañera— Bien puede ser haya perdido la memoria a algo de eso, pero… jamás la había visto tener tanto pánico. Es cierto que, para ella, podían tratarse de "demonios" pero temer así de Shippo… Es muy pequeño y cuando lo ves no da miedo.

—Alguien le ha sacado sus recuerdos y, a cambio, le ha metido el miedo en su cabeza— concluyó el monje.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer, excelencia? ¿Cómo podemos hacer que recupere la memoria? ¿Y que deje de tenerle miedo a los chicos?

Miroku permaneció pensativo por un momento mientras Sango no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

—Hace tiempo oí un método que usaban en occidente— terminó por contestar.

El rostro de Sango se iluminó de esperanza y se giró hacia el monje, sin embargo, el rostro de este no le auguraba nada bueno.

—Pero creo que no nos valdría en este caso. En él, cuando una persona perdía la memoria, lo que había que hacer era mostrarle aquellos recuerdos perdidos. Es decir, en nuestro caso sería que hablara con InuYasha y Shippo, contarle anécdotas y esas cosas…

—Kagome los teme, no haría eso.

Miroku asintió, sombrío. Sango sintió un nudo en el pecho mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a esa situación? ¿Qué pasaría con _su familia_? ¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¿Cómo conseguían recuperar la memoria de Kagome y eliminar su irracional miedo?

La sacerdotisa no se había movido desde que pudo tranquilizar el llanto. Varias horas después de que los "demonios" se hubieran marchados, Kagome por fin consiguió dejar de llorar y pudo apartarse de sus brazos. Con los ojos hinchados y rojos, sus labios apenas se habían curvado y después rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, no había vuelto a moverse. Parecía ida, como si su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí, en un lugar que por más que la llamara no podía alcanzar.

—Excelencia, deberías seguir buscando a InuYasha. Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de Kagome.

—Tienes razón. Temo por lo que pueda hacer ese bruto y más con Shippo con él— coincidió. Calló por unos segundos, observando el triste rostro de su amada— Sango, no te preocupes. Solucionaremos esto, ya lo verás.

—Espero, excelencia, lo espero— murmuró ella. De pronto sintió una caricia en su mejilla y ruborizándose, se giró para mirar al hombre.

—Kagome es fuerte y podrás superar esto, seguro. Ha pasado cosas peores— musitó las palabras en tono suave y tranquilizador— E InuYasha estará ahí para apoyarla en todo lo que necesite.

Miroku le sonrió, confiado y cálido, y Sango no pudo más que derretirse por dentro. A pesar de su lado mujeriego e idiota, ese hombre realmente sabía cómo llegar a ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia delante y la distancia entre ellos se había reducido.

Sus orbes azules, como zafiros, la atraían de forma irremediable. ¿Llegaría a besarlo? Una parte de ella deseó eso desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Cada vez era menos la distancia…

 _Oh, no…_

 _¡PLAF!_

·

Quedaba poco para que anocheciera cuando finalmente encontró a los desaparecidos.

Shippo estaba sentado a los pies de un frondoso árbol, con el rastro de lágrimas un reciente en su rostro, arrancando la hierba de su alrededor. Mientras, InuYasha, según le había dicho el pequeño, después de haber arrancado varios árboles de cuajo se había subido a uno y de allí no se había movido en todo el tiempo.

Le costó mucho poder tranquilizar al demonio zorro, el cual, de nuevo había empezado a llorar preguntándole al monje por cómo estaba Kagome, si él había hecho algo malo y si había dejado de quererle.

—Yo no hice nada, Miroku, te lo juro. Dormía como todas las noches con ella y…— paró de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¿es por eso? ¿Es porque dormía con ella? ¿Le hice daño mientras dormía? ¿Está asustada porque cree que le voy a hacer daño? ¡Miroku, yo la quiero, no voy a hacerle nada! ¡Ella debe saberlo!

—Sshhh, tranquilo, Shippo— le acarició la cabeza. Este hipó varias veces— Kagome no te odia, sabes que jamás haría eso. Te quiere muchísimo. Tú la quieres a ella, ¿no? — él asintió, apesadumbrado— Pues no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Pronto volverá a ser la Kagome de siempre, ¿vale?

—Sí…

Miroku suspiró. Shippo creía en sus palabras y al parecer se había calmado un poco, ya no estaba tan histérico como cuando lo vio aparecer por entre la maleza. Ahora solo esperaba no equivocarse… Kagome tenía que volver a estar bien. Ella era muy importante para el grupo y todos la querían.

—¡InuYasha!

Como esperaba, no obtuvo contestación.

—¡InuYasha, baja, tenemos que hablar!

Nada.

 _Ahora vendría muy bien el conjuro del rosario,_ pensó Miroku irónicamente.

—¡InuYasha, venga, por favor! ¡Debemos hablar de la señorita Kagome!

Dicho y hecho. Fue nombrarla y de pronto una ráfaga onduló los bajos de la sotana del monje. Miroku quiso sonreír, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo. Ahora mismo estaban en un momento muy delicado y debía ser muy cuidadoso y discreto.

—¿Cómo está? — espetó el medio demonio con voz ronca pero modulada. Ni su tono ni su rostro expresaba lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, salvo por la dureza de su mentón.

—Tranquila— respondió escuetamente Miroku.

InuYasha masculló algo por lo bajo. El día de hoy estaba resultado ser el peor de toda su vida: de pronto, Kagome rehuía de él, le tenía miedo. Y él no podía acercarse a ella por más que eso le partiera el alma.

Sus manos picaban por tocarla, su cuerpo extrañaba el de ella y su mente se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Kagome, _su Kagome,_ aquella rara y dulce jovencita, aquella que desde el primer momento confió en él, aquella que lo había aceptado tal y como era con sus manías y defectos… ahora lo repudiaba.

Recuerdos de su infancia y prácticamente toda su vida lo asaltaban: humanos temiéndole y demonios odiándolos. Esa había sido su vida. Rechazado, juzgado, maltratado… Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Kagome… fue en ese momento cuando conoció verdaderamente lo que era ser querido y aceptado por alguien, fue cuando aprendió a confiar en los demás y hacer amigos… fue cuando aprendió a querer…

Porque sí, maldita sea, la quería.

La quería como nunca había querido a nadie.

Y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

—InuYasha, Sango y yo hemos pensado en algo que podría funcionar. No es seguro, pero cabe alguna posibilidad. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que va a ser bastante duro para ti… y para ti, Shippo— los miró fijamente— ¿Estáis dispuestos a intentarlo?

Kagome… Su Kagome…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Haré lo que sea por ayudarla!

¿Podría volver a enfrentarse a esa mirada de desprecio y temor? ¿Conseguiría ser fuerte?

—¿InuYasha?

La vio. Por unos segundos cerró los ojos y la vio en su mente. Sonriéndole con ternura, con su mirada rebosante de vida y alegría, riendo con esa voz suya que lo encandilaba, frunciéndole el ceño de forma realmente adorable… Y tras eso a una pálida Kagome que huía de él y deseaba su muerte.

¿Qué dolía más su ausencia o su desprecio?

No tuvo que contestarse a eso.

La enfrentaría mil veces antes de pasar un segundo más alejado de ella.

—Adelante.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Seguimos desentrañando el misterio... y mi pobre InuYasha no lo puede estar pasando peor...**

 **¿Pensáis que todo se solucionará? ¿O no... volverán a verse?**

 **¡Contadme!**


	3. estar

—No me lo creo.

Sango expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, viendo como Kagome sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente.

Daba igual cuando razonara con ella, intentara explicarle las cosas, la joven no cambiaba de parecer. Seguía pensando que no conocía a esos demonios y que estos lo único que querían era matarla.

¿Cuánto más tardaría Miroku?

—Pero Kagome, llevamos mucho tiempo luchando juntos…— insistió— Tú, Miroku, el pequeño Shippo, InuYasha, Kirara y yo…— habló, pensando en la gatita que se escondía en el bosque, aunque no muy lejos. No sabían si con ella ocurría los mismo puesto que no había llegado a verla, pero no querían arriesgarse—Somos un grupo, somos una familia.

—¡No! ¡Ellos son demonios! ¡Monstruos! ¡Nos matarán!

—¡Nunca! ¡Por favor, Kagome, escúchate! ¡Jamás habrías hablando así de Shippo e InuYasha!

—¡QUE NO! ¡DÉJAME!

Sango iba a replicar, alzar aun más la voz, pues la impotencia la estaba consumiendo, pero cuando vio cómo su amiga se tapaba los oídos y empezaba a mecerse hacia delante y atrás, desistió. No podía comportarse de esa manera. Kagome necesitaba de su ayuda y ella no podía alterarse pues sería peor.

Ahora mismo seguro que tanto la mente como el corazón de la sacerdotisa sería un gran revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones, cada cual más contradictoria. La joven estaba sufriendo, lo veía.

¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? Siendo tan buena… ella no se lo merecía…

Inspirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, se acomodó junto a ella en la raíz del árbol y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Al principio fue algo incómodo pues ella no dejaba de moverse, pero Sango resistió.

Kagome había sido desde el primer momento la hermana que nunca había tenido y le dolía profundamente verla así.

—Sabes bien que yo me he criado en una aldea de exterminadores de demonios, Kagome— empezó a hablarle en todo suave. Sintió como le prestaba atención y lentamente dejaba de moverse— Toda mi vida la he dedicado a la matanza de esos seres, indiferente a todo. Nosotros recibíamos un pago y yo hacía el trabajo. No puedo contar el número de demonios que he matado y honestamente ahora tampoco me interesan, porque sé que _ellos_ se lo merecían— calló por un instante, organizando sus ideas—Kagome, yo no sé cómo será en tu mundo, pero aquí, en esta época, uno tiene que estar muy preparado para poder sobrevivir a ella. No solo hay que enfrentarse a los demonios, sino que también están los seres humanos: ladrones, saqueadores, asesinos, terratenientes abusivos… Lo que te quiero decir con ello es que entre los humanos hay personas buenas y malas, como tú bien sabes— esperó, queriendo obtener alguna respuesta, pero Kagome permanecía en silencio escuchándola— Y entre los demonios pasa lo mismo. Son pocos, sí, pero eso no quita nada. El joven Koga, Jinenji, Shippo e InuYasha son claros ejemplos de ellos. Sé que ahora no lo recuerdas— añadió cuando la notó removerse— , pero si confías en mi, Kagome, piensa bien en lo que te digo.

—Pero ellos…

—Kagome, ¿confías en mi? — la cortó. Sabía que no estaba bien hacer alusión a eso, que estaba aprovechándose, pero estaba desesperada. Necesitaba que, al menos, Kagome accediera a estar en presencia de ellos. No que le hablara, ni que se acercara, simplemente tenernos a la vista y saber que no le harían nada.

—Sabes que sí, Sango, eres como mi hermana, pero…— volvió a ser interrumpida.

—Entonces confía en que jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo— la miró a los ojos mostrándole su mirada más sincera.

La sacerdotisa quiso creerle. Conocía a Sango y sabía que siempre la protegería, sin embargo, una parte de su mente se negaba profundamente ante la idea de acercarse a unos demonios, salvajes e irracionales, que podían saltar a ella y matarla en cuestión de segundos. Sus instintos la obligaban a correr lejos y no parar en años, alejarse miles de kilómetros de todo y todos.

Sin embargo, lo único que la mantenía en el sitio era una pequeña vocecilla que veía la verdad en los ojos de Sango y reflexionaba sobre lo que ella le había contado.

 _Tú conoces a esos demonios. Ambos son muy importantes para ti. Nunca te harían daño, antes se cortarían un brazo que hacerlo,_ le había dicho a grandes rasgos.

Deseaba creerle, de verdad.

Pero no podía.

—¿Sango?

La cabezas de las dos mujeres se alzaron ante el llamado y la castaña sintió el nudo de su pecho aflojarse un poco cuando el rostro del monje apareció de entre los árboles que las rodeaban. Estaba solo, y eso en un primer momento la asustó, sin embargo, lucía tranquilo lo que significaba que tenía todo controlado.

Llegó hasta la altura de ellas y se arrodilló frente a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, señorita?

—Bueno…— murmuró la mencionada sin saber que contestar. Terminó por encogerse de hombros— He estado mejor.

—¿Ya está más calmada? Sabe que no dejaremos que le pase nada.

—Gracias, Miroku… y sí— cabeceó— Siento haberme comportado así.

—No te preocupes— le sonrió y graciosamente pasó su mano por el cabello de ella desordenándolo— Te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta.

—¡Oye! — reclamó la joven atusándose el cabello para ponerlo bien mientras le lanzaba una mala mirada, no obstante, sus labios lo delataban. Sonreía.

—¡Bien! — asintió, satisfecho, como si hubiera conseguido algo de suma importancia. Se incorporó y lanzándole una fugaz mirada, la instó a que estuviera preparada— Ahora que tu ánimo ha mejorado considerablemente… Por favor, Kagome, no nos odies a nosotros también.

La sacerdotisa lo escuchó conmocionada y sorprendida, sintiendo algo removerse en su interior. ¿Qué pensaban…?

Apenas pudo pensar algo. De pronto, una macha roja apareció tras la figura Miroku.

Sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se ponían en tensión, las alarmas de su cabeza empezaron a sonar. ¡Los demonios de nuevo! ¡Debía huir! Ahogó un grito, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos, mientras sentía como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad considerablemente. Quiso incorporarse para salir huyendo, pero el fuerte agarre de Sango se lo impedía.

¡No! ¡¿Qué hacía?! ¡Iban a matarlos a los tres!

—No…

—InuYasha, párate ahí— ordenó Miroku con voz firme.

Kagome observó como hacía caso a lo que decía su amigo, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ellos. Podía apreciar que tenía se encontraba tensión: cuerpo, brazos y mandíbula. Parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarse contra cualquier enemigo de un momento a otro, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarla. A ella.

Sus ojos, dos intensas esferas ámbar descubrió sorprendiéndola, estaban fijos en ella y no tenían intención de soltarla. Ella quiso resistirse, pero la mente de Kagome dejó de funcionar. Sentía como si esas pupilas estuvieran tirando de ella hacia algún lugar perdido, oscuro… y cálido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

 _¿Quién era él?_

—¿Kagome?

La voz de Sango consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos. De pronto, sintiendo como sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar apartó la mirada, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Qué se vaya! ¿Por qué lo habéis traído? — empezó a revolverse.

El terror se encontraba ascendiendo desde la boca de su estómago.

—Kagome…

InuYasha escuchó el murmullo roto de Shippo, sin embargo, toda su atención se encontraba en la muchacha que se retorcía en los brazos de la exterminadora.

Había venido preparado para su rechazado, no había dejado de repetírselo durante todo el camino de vuelta… aunque no había servido para nada. El dolor que asolaba su cuerpo era bastante para dejarle sin respiración y conseguir que sus ojos picaran. Pero él no lloraría. Ni hablar.

Debía de ser fuerte. Por él, por ella… por los dos.

Algo le habían hecho a _su_ Kagome. Algo, o alguien, había conseguido que lo olvidara y lo temiera… Y cuando encontrara al causante lo destrozaría con sus propias garras. Lentamente. Disfrutándolo.

InuYasha la miró.

Ella estaba como siempre, como la conoció. Con su extraña, pero curiosa y realmente favorecedora ropa: el polo blanco que le enmarcaba su pecho, aquella tela verde que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas y las medias que cubrían la parte baja de extremidades inferiores. Era mirarla y quedarse embelesado, desear rodearla con sus brazos y no dejarla nunca.

Sin embargo, era mirarla a los ojos y todo su mundo cambiaba.

Desde siempre le habían atraído esos ojos chocolate, llenos de vida y alegría, capaces de ver más allá de su bravuconería y estupidez, que siempre le habían brindado calidez y ternura sin esperar nada a cambio… No obstante, ahora… lo miraban con miedo y asco. Como si fuera un _vulgar_ demonio.

— _Mamá, ¿qué tengo? Vamos, dime, mamá, ¿por qué no me quieren? ¿Por qué me insultan y se apartan de mi lado? —le preguntó una vez a su querida madre— ¿Es que soy malo? ¿Soy alguien malo, mamá?_

 _Su madre no le respondió con palabras. Ella la miró, un pozo sin fondo de dolor y tristeza, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos._

— _Mamá, yo no quiero ser malo… quiero ser como tú…_

Dolía.

Alejando el recuerdo de su mente, InuYasha se obligó a permanecer en el presente. Aunque este también doliera como el mismísimo infierno.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo conseguir traer a _su_ Kagome de vuelta? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad?

—¡Déjame marchar, Sango!

El futuro pintaba muy oscuro…

* * *

 **¡Yo de nuevo por aquí!**

 **Sango y Miroku están intentando lo que sea para ayudar a Kagome.**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Volverá a Kagome a ser ella?**

 **¡Vamos, contadme!**


	4. sin

Se removió en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Tranquila, Kagome, no se van a mover de aquí.

La mencionada intentó aferrarse a sus palabras, pero no hicieron de mucho. Aún sentía el nudo en la boca de su estómago, el bombeo alocado de su corazón y los nervios a flor de piel.

—Toma, Shippo— le tendió Sango uno de los envases de pasta que ella llevaba en su inseparable mochila amarilla.

A Kagome le había resultado muy difícil controlar el impulso de levantarse y quitárselo de las manos. Esos demonios tenían _su_ comida.

—Gracias— musitó este.

Los cuatros se encontraban sentados junto a la hoguera que habían encendido al caer la noche mientras ella no se había movido del árbol. Los demonios estaban en el centro: el número 1 y más pequeño comía lanzándole breves vistazos de vez en cuando y el número 2 directamente no dejaba de mirarla; Sango y Miroku, por otro lado, estaban a los extremos y los _custodiaban,_ o eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Varias veces le habían sugerido que se sentaran junto a el fuego puesto que tendría frío, pero ella no se atrevía a disminuir la distancia entre ella y los demonios. Estaba ahí bien donde estaba.

En su cabeza reprochaba una y otra vez la actitud de sus amigos: ¿cómo podían ser tan confiados? ¿Por qué quería permanecer junto a esos demonios? ¿No tenían miedo? Había intentado marcharse cuando descubrió los planes de sus amigos: _estar junto a ellos_ , pero no pudo hacer nada.

Se encontraban en medio del bosque, a dos días de la próxima aldea, y sería una locura que ella se fuera sola… poniéndose a merced de _más demonios_ y animales salvajes. Sus amigos le habían asegurado en varias ocasiones que no dejarían que le pasara nada, así que tuvo que resignarse y permanecer allí. Pero ni loca se sentaría junto a ellos como si fueran… _amiguitos._

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante esto último.

—Venga, Kagome, no seas cabezota, siéntate junto a nosotros.

—¡No!

¡No era cabezota! ¡Tan solo velaba por su seguridad! ¿Es que no lo entendían?

—Acaba de anochecer, dentro de poco la temperatura caerá totalmente— añadió Miroku azuzando un poco el fuego.

Kagome observó el baile de las llamas por un momento. Tenían razón, ya estaba empezando a tener frío y la perspectiva de estar calentita en el fuego la animaba. Sin embargo…

Su mirada se desvió y terminó encontrándose con esa fuente ardiente dorada. Su corazón saltó en el sitio y algo raro se extendió dentro de ella.

¡Seguía mirándola! ¿Es que no se cansaba?

Se sentía realmente incómoda sabiendo que él seguía todos sus movimientos, y por extraño que le pareciera, conseguía acelerar los latidos de su corazón (independientemente del miedo), haciendo que la sangre acudiera a sus mejillas.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio al despertarse, allí parado en una pose defensiva, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron su larga cabellera albina y las orejas canina que sobresalían de ella. Eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un humano: sus orejas y posteriormente las afiladas garras.

Inmediatamente miles de imágenes de ella siendo atacada y despedazada por él acudieron a su mente, aturdiéndola.

¡Lo qué podría hacer con ella! Si era la mitad de fuerte y poderoso de lo que parecía…

—¿Qué? — cuando se quiso dar cuenta la pregunta había salido de sus labios.

Supo que su pregunta lo había sobresaltado por la mirada cargada de sorpresa que le echó. Se removió y bajó la cabeza, aunque era capaz de verlo entre los cabellos de su flequillo.

¿Por qué tuvo que hablar?

Las voces de los demás presentes callaron y Kagome sintió todos los pares de ojos puestos en ella. Maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome? — le preguntó Sango, haciendo el amargo de incorporarse, aunque Miroku la detuvo.

—¿Qué decías, señorita?

Kagome no pudo apartar la mirada del demonio 2.

—Es él— contestó entre dientes— No deja de mirarme. Y no me gusta.

—¿InuYasha dices?

 _Así que se llama InuYasha_ , habló su subconsciente, _es un nombre muy bonito…_

¡No! ¡No le gustaba! ¡Era un nombre de demonio!

—No importa— se apresuró a decir dándose cuenta de que la hierba de su alrededor era _muy_ interesante.

Al bajar la mirada, Kagome no fue partícipe de la mirada que se echaron sus amigos llenas de desconcierto y un matiz de esperanza, ni tampoco llegó a descubrir a InuYasha doblegando su deseo de correr hacia ella. Se la veía tan perdida y asustadiza…

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Yo soy Shippo.

—¿Cómo? — se sorprendió la sacerdotisa. Levantó la cabeza y miró al demonio 1, el cual había dejado de comer y… _le sonreía._

Espera, ¿un demonio sonriendo?

—Él es InuYasha— la miró fijamente— y mi nombre es Shippo.

Ella no supo que contestar. ¿En qué momento estaban presentándose unos demonios a ella… de forma amable?

—Tú eres Kagome, ¿no? — siguió hablando el pequeño. Dejó la comida casi acaba a un lado y se levantó— Me gustaría hacer una cosa…— murmuró dubitativo, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Los demás contemplaban, expectantes— ¿Podría… acercarme a ti?

—¡No! — soltó en un acto reflejo tensando todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando los segundos pasaron y ella vio cómo su rostro, redondeado y tímido, decaía, se mordió el labio inferior. No quería tenerlo cerca, absolutamente no, pero aun así una pequeñita parte de ella se cuestionaba el por qué. Ahora que lo veía fijamente se daba cuenta que no le llegaría ni a las rodillas. Además, sus ojos parecían dulces y la miraba como si ella fuera el verdadero enemigo.

Ese demonio era… ¿un niño?

Confundida y realmente perdida, la mirada de la sacerdotisa por un momento se desvió hacia sus amigos y cuando vio como estos le asentían, confiados, algo en ella se removió.

Volvió a mirar al demonio 1, que no se había movido de su lugar.

—B-bueno…

Un nudo apareció en el estómago cuando advirtió el brillo que se mostró en sus ojos al escucharla. Parecía feliz y… esperanzado. No se le veía… malo…

 _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?,_ susurro una vocecilla en su cabeza.

El demonio 1 no esperó mucho. Aun acercándose de forma lenta y cuidadosa, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, para Kagome fue como si lo hiciera a pasos agigantados. Ella espero, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y su cuerpo se agarrotó cuando _Shippo,_ o eso decía él, se detuvo a dos pasos de donde se encontraba ella sentada.

Parecía como si todo su alrededor (animales, personas, lugar) se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para contener la respiración. El silencio era sepulcral.

—Hace tiempo tú misma me lo explicaste— dijo el pequeño— En tu época hay una manera de presentarse y como sé que no me recuerdas… significa que debemos empezar a de cero. Y presentándose es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Y mostrando una pequeña pero real sonrisa, extendió una de sus manos esperando a ser estrechada.

Kagome apenas pudo pensar.

De pronto, un chillido cortó el momento y cuando todos se quisieron dar cuenta, un demonio había aparecido de entre la maleza… y corría hacia la sacerdotisa.

* * *

 **Jo, jo, jo...**

 **Las cosas avanzan... Poquito a poquito, pero algo lo hacen.**

 **¿Cómo creéis que acabará todo esto?**


	5. ti,

—¡CUIDADO!

Como si le hubieran dado a un interruptor, sus músculos se movieron y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven. En su mente imperaba la visión de su rostro desencajado y el grito asustado que había proferido.

Justo antes de que una nube de polvo se levantara por el golpe dado, InuYasha consiguió coger en sus brazos a la muchacha que paralizada como estaba apenas pudo oponer resistencia, y de un salto pudo alejarse de allí.

—¡Arrggg!— rugió el demonio.

—¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?! — chilló Sango intentando ver algo entre la polvareda. Miroku, a su lado, se centró en buscar la figura del demonio.

—¡Chicos! — secundó el pequeño Shippo— ¡¿Dónde estáis?! —extendiendo sus manos adelante, se impuso permanecer tranquilo, a pesar de que apenas veía a su alrededor y estaba solo.

Bueno… no tan solo.

El sonido de una trabajosa respiración a pocos pasos de él consiguió ponerle los pelos de puntas. Nervioso y asustado, se llevó las manos a la boca para impedir así soltar algún sonido y alertarlo de su presencia.

Debía huir sin ser descubierto.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese polvo, de pronto convertido en una conveniente cortina?

Kagome no llegó a procesar bien que estaba en los brazos del demonio 2 (también llamado InuYasha) antes de que se encontraran encima de una rama de los árboles que los rodeaban. De un momento a otro, había pasado de intentar hacer "la paz" con el demonio 1 a ser atacado por un tercero. No podía ver a su alrededor, más que sombras difusas de los árboles y un cuerpo sosteniéndola, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de bienestar la envolvía cuando sentía unas cálidas manos rodeando su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

—¿Estás bien? — oyó una voz por encima de su cabeza.

Separó la cara del hueco de su cuello (lugar donde inconscientemente se había refugiado) y cuando miró en su dirección, sintió como el corazón saltaba en el pecho.

En medio de la bruma aquellas dos perlas doradas estaban fijas de ella. Y muy cerca.

—Yo…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y el lugar donde estaban tembló levemente. Como acto reflejo, Kagome volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de él e InuYasha sintió una rara mezcla en su interior. Por un lado, preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en estas últimas horas, y por otro estaba feliz y contento de que por un pequeño instante todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mascullando algo para él, InuYasha saltó hacia el árbol continuo y gracias a su vista desarrollada advirtió la presencia del enemigo. No lo podía ver detalladamente, pero parecía un enorme jabalí con dos granes cernos en la sien y la espalda llena de púas. Estaba escarbando en el suelo de donde (mágicamente) provenía tal cantidad de polvo.

Shippo, ciego, se encontraba a poca distancia y a este paso terminaría cogiéndolo.

—¡Quédate aquí! — exclamó dejándola sobre la superficie curva de la rama con mucho cuidado de que no se cayera. Kagome trastabilló, aturdida como estaba, y si no fuera porque se agarró a la prenda ropa de él, hubiera caído.

—Esper…

No dejó que terminara. De un saltó, desapareció de su lado dejándola completamente sola a una gran altura del suelo.

Kagome gimió. ¡Si se caía de ahí se rompería una pierna y varios huesos mínimo! Con fuerzas rodeó el tronco principal, aunque no llegó ni a la mitad de él y escaneó su alrededor. Escuchaba los gruñidos de demonio, al que denominaría 3 (visiblemente más peligroso), y la tierra removerse. De pronto, oyó las voces de sus amigos llamándola segundos antes de un chillido considerablemente más agudo.

Perteneciente a un niño.

 _Shippo._

¿Era él quién había gritado? ¿Estaba herido?

Lo imaginó, inconsciente o herido y un profundo terror la invadió. Pero por extraño que pareciera ya no era causada por el demonio, sino que iba a dirigida hacia él. Parecía tan pequeño… que a la más mínima podrían hacerle mucho daño.

Kagome se removió, intentando encontrar alguna manera de bajar de allí.

Ahora escuchaba las exclamaciones de sus amigos acompañados por la voz del demonio 2, y se estaban enfrentando al demonio 3.

¿Qué había pasado con… _Shippo?_ ¿Dónde estaría?

Los segundos pasaron, amargamente interminables para la sacerdotisa, mientras esperaba a que ella fueran a por ella o la bruma desapareciera (que parecía estar haciéndolo lentamente). Un pelea estaba desarrollándose a poca distancia de ella.

¿Quién ganaría?

¿El demonio 3… o el 2? ¿Ganaría… _InuYasha?_

—¡Vierto Cortante!

De pronto, un fogonazo de luz aturdió los sentidos de Kagome. Gimió, mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, el resplandor pudo notarse aun así. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Un chillido animal siguió al fogonazo y entonces el silencio los envolvió.

Kagome puso todo su esfuerzo en regular su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Esperó, con los nervios removiendo su estómago.

¿Cómo había acabado todo? ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Y… _ellos_?

Lentamente el polvo fue dispersándose en el ambiente y Kagome pudo tener una mejor visión de lo que le rodeaba. Jadeó y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban cuando descubrió la silueta de sus amigos sanos y salvos en posición de defensa, como si no se creyeran que todo hubiera acabado. A su lado, empuñando una enorme espada, se encontraba _InuYasha_ y tras de él… a un ileso Shippo.

Sollozó, notando como el nudo de su estómago se desvanecía.

Estaban… _todos_ bien.

—¡Kagome!— la llamó Sango— ¡¿Estás bien?!

Los cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en ella y la sacerdotisa notó la sangre acumulándose en las mejillas.

¿Cómo bajaría ahora de allí?

—¡Sí, Sango! ¡¿Y ustedes?!

Esta apoyó su arma contra el suelo, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

—¡Igual!

En ese momento, una figura rojiza apareció a su lado. Más que miedo, por la impresión de encontrarlo allí de repente, Kagome profirió un grito y todo su cuerpo se sacudió. A su lado estaba el demonio 2, alias InuYasha, con mirada impenetrable.

—Ven, voy a bajarte— exclamó tendiéndole una mano.

Kagome la miró fijamente, advirtiendo lo larga y perfectamente afilada que tenía sus garras. Tuvo que tragar para eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Con eso podía destrozarla y ella apenas se daría cuenta de que se había movido... sin embargo, en todo momento, cuando la salvó del demonio 3 fue gentil y cuidadoso con ella.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿No debía temer de él?

Cambió el rumbo de sus ojos y esta vez, dejando a un lado la vergüenza, lo estudió con minuciosidad.

Debía decir que el demonio era muy guapo. Si no fuera por las orejas (unas lindas y peluditas orejas de perros, que de pronto, tenía el deseo de tocar para saber como sería la sensación) y los colmillos que se le veían cuando hablaba, parecería un muchacho cualquiera. Su ropa, aunque era llamativa se la veía muy cómoda y práctica.

 _Y cálida,_ susurró una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Kagome se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía saber ella eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 _Tú conoces a esos demonios. Ambos son muy importantes para ti. Nunca te harían daño, antes se cortarían un brazo que hacerlo,_ recordó las palabras de su amiga.

De pronto, su corazón aumentó de velocidad.

¿Y si... era verdad? ¿Y si en realidad conocía a esos dos demonios?

¿Y si... no debía tener miedo?

—Oye— la sacó de sus pensamientos la persona que rondaba por ellos— ¿que te pasa?

Ella no se movió. El ceño fruncido... se le estaba haciendo muy familiar. Dolorosamente familiar.

—Tú...— musitó aferrándose al árbol como si de un salvavidas se tratase— ¿tú eres importante para mi?

* * *

 **Mmmmmm, alguien se está dando cuenta de las cosas.**

 **¿Terminará todo bien?**

 **¿Y qué decís? ¿Es importante para ella? :3**


	6. InuYasha,

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

Kagome asintió, colgándose la mochila a la espalda.

—Sí, lo necesito. Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar.

Sango la miró, triste y resignada, mientras la anciana Kaede a su lado permanecía en silencio. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a volver a su casa. Necesitaba su cama, su casa, a su madre... después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás?

—Como siempre, tres días.

 _Espera,_ se paralizó de pronto. ¿Por qué tres días? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Llevaba casi tres semanas en la época antigua, y ahora que podía tener un tiempo de descanso... ¿por qué solamente sería ese tiempo? La respuesta había sonado tan natural de sus labios...

—Bueno— se apresuró a decir, acomodándose el cabello que se le había quedado enganchado con las asas de la mochila— en realidad no lo sé. Creo que necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Kagome, creo que sería mejor que permanecieras aquí. Estar en este lugar podría ayudarte con los recuerdos...— le recomendó Kaede mirándola preocupada.

—No puedo— respondió colocándose los zapatos— De verdad, lo he intentado, pero no he podido hacer nada. Creo que es mejor que me vaya unos días a descansar tanto física como mentalmente. Lo necesito. Prometo que volveré pronto.

Y dedicándoles una última sonrisa como despedida, apartó la cortina que hacía de puerta en casa de la anciana Kaede y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No quería decirles (y en su caso que se dieran cuenta), que en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era huir.

Huir de él.

Del demonio que no hacía más que provocarle sentimientos contradictorios.

Intentó alejar su imagen de la cabeza, pero como le llevaba pasando desde tiempo atrás fue un caso imposible. Aún recordaba (con bastante bochorno, cabe destacar) el rostro de pura incredulidad de él cuando ella le preguntó si era importante para ella. En el mismo momento que la pregunta salió de sus labios, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de retractarse cuando la mirada de él se había ensombrecido. La había mirado como si se tratara de un precioso tesoro (ella sintió un irritante cosquilleo en el estómago) y había cabeceado.

Aunque a veces creía que eso último había sido producto de su imaginación, pues no le había dicho nada más. Tan solo con mucho cuidado la cogió para bajar de la rama de un salto y cuando sus pies pisaron el suelo, la había soltado como si hubiera soltado una descarga eléctrica.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y ella a su casa.

No había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos ni tampoco se había acercado a él más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y él tampoco había hecho el intento de hacerlo. Algo que, si lo pensaba fríamente, no sabía si la aliviaba o la entristecía.

Por otro lado, completamente contraria había sido su relación con el demonio 1, _Shippo_ para los amigos. Una vez pasó el miedo inicial y vio que él no le haría nada, congenió con él de una manera verdaderamente agradable. Si bien es cierto que a la hora de dormir preferías mantener las distancias (no tenía motivos claros, tan solo un _por si acaso_ ), por el día... le gustaba mucho charlar con él y estar a su lado. La trasmitía mucha paz y ternura.

No se había despedido de él y aunque se entristecía y sentía mal por ello, creía que era lo mejor. Shippo raramente se alejaba de InuYasha cuando estaban en el bosque y si lo buscaba, se encontraría con... él, algo de lo cual se alejaba con si se tratara de la peste.

Suspiró, aferrándose a las asas de su mochila y caminó entre los árboles, adorando el sonido de los pájaros y el movimiento que hacían las ramas por el viento. La hacían sentir tranquila... y extrañamente como en casa.

Le quedaba poco para llegar al pozo que la mandaría a su época cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho.

Confundida, se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba?

Alzó la mirada y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con un altísimo y robusto árbol un poco más, que sobresalía de los demás. Parecía... estar llamándola.

¿Qué tendría de especial ese árbol?

Comenzó de nuevo su caminata y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba a los pies de este, cerca de las enormes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Lo admiró, asombrada, y un extraño sentimiento empezó a formarse en su pecho.

¿Qué pasaba con ese árbol? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse así?

Dio pasos titubeantes y se subió encima de las raíces hasta llegar a tocar el tronco. Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera y su corazón empezó a bombear con frenesí. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en la sien y siseando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

— _Eh, Kikyo, ¿te ha derrotado un demonio tan insignificante como ese?— oyó de pronto, una voz. Escuchó su propio jadeo impresionada y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con un joven... de pelo plateado y unas lindas orejitas de perro. Espera, ¿era InuYasha?_

 _Se encontraba en ese mismo árbol, aunque parecía preso de unas ramas que lo ataban a él, y la estaba mirando con... ¿odio?_

— _Oh... ¡el chico!—su propia voz sonó en el silencio del lugar y ella se sobresaltó. No_ estaba _hablando, sin embargo la voz era la suya y pudo notar su boca moverse—Ha hablado. Estás vivo._

— _Debería de bastarte un golpe para acabar con él, igual que hiciste conmigo...— sonrió en un tono cínico, sus orbes doradas relucían— ¿Eh?— se sorprendió de pronto— ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de tonta? ¿Es que has perdido tus poderes, Kikyo?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Kikyo? ¿Quién era Kikyo?, pensó Kagome mientras una punzada asolaba su pecho y sus labios volvían a moverse solos._

— _Pero que...—su cuerpo se movió automático, levantándose—, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme Kikyo de una vez? A ver si te enteras, yo no soy Kikyo, soy..._

 _Él habló, cortando lo que estaba diciendo, y ella no llegó a entender muy bien lo que dijo pues su alrededor se volvió borroso y se difuminó por un instantes antes de que una nueva imagen se plantara en la cabeza._

 _Ahora se estaba enfrentando a InuYasha, de nuevo, y el aún seguía amarrado, aunque ella parecía estar más cerca. Sentía la ira y la rabia en su cuerpo, totalmente ajena a su conciencia como... si ya lo hubiera sentido de antes._

— _No trates de engañarme— le estaba gritando él—, solo hay una mujer que tendría un olor como el tuyo, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar...— respingó frunciendo el ceño y se puso a olisquearse— ¿Eh? Tú no eres Kikyo._

 _El alivio que sintió en ese momento fue inmenso. Fue como una explosión que sobrepasó a lo que_ en realidad _estaba sintiendo su_ otra yo _, la que estaba hablando. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así con InuYasha?_

— _Por fin— salió de sus labios, y estaba vez sintió cada palabra que decía— Menos mal. Me llamo Kagome. Ka-go-me._

 _Él apartó la mirada, desconcertado, y sus labios de movieron, pero como en la vez anterior tampoco oyó nada de lo que le decía._

 _El dolor volvió a notarse en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, siseando, deseando que aquella tortura parara._

—¡Kagome!— decía alguien a lo lejos— ¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?! ¡Kagome! ¡Oye, escúchame!

Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón, y tuvo que contener un chillido que quiso salir de sus labios cuando vio aquella mirada dorada que tanto la atraía a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

 _¡InuYasha!_

* * *

 ***música de suspense***

 **¿Habrá recordado por fin Kagome?**

 **¿Qué me decís?**


	7. yo

InuYasha la miró, preocupado, y resopló frustrado cuando la encontró en la misma posición que hacía tan solo un minuto.

Si ya de por si le preocupaba la situación actual, esta Kagome tan... pasiva, lo ponía realmente de los nervios. Acostumbrado a la energía y vitalidad de la chica del futuro, que no podía estarse quieta y él debía ir tras ella todo el tiempo, ahora... no era _ella._

Según se había dado cuenta, el mecanismo de _defensa_ que había creado cuando sentía que la situación la superaba, lo único que hacía era permanecer mirando al infinito y con la mente perdida. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿A qué conclusiones llegaba? ¿Cómo se sentía? Esas preguntas le comían la cabeza, sin embargo no podía llegar a saberlo, y esa ignorancia llegaba a hacerlo sentir horrible.

Deseaba ayudar a Kagome. Se cortaría un brazo gustosamente si con eso le aseguraban que la muchacha estaría bien y volvería a ser la de antes. Pero... por más que lo deseara, él no podía hacer nada. Tanto porque no tenía idea de que mierda ocurría como que ella tampoco es que lo dejara mucho.

 _Le temía._

Si bien es cierto que parecía que la intensidad de ese temor había disminuido, jamás se le olvidaría el terror en sus pupilas cuando lo vio aquella mañana por primera vez. Esa mirada se le había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente y su corazón. No obstante, ahora... aunque seguía rehuyendo su mirada y no le gustaba estar muy cerca de él... _por lo menos_ podía permanecer en la misma habitación.

O, al menos, él se consolaba diciéndose eso.

—He visto...

Había hablado tan bajo, que por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, Kagome lentamente se movió y alzó la cabeza, la cual se encontraba sobre sus rodillas.

InuYasha esperó, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho, y ella lo miró.

Sus ojos achocolatados reflejaban incertidumbre, aunque también había algo extraño, que no podía llegar a descifrarlo totalmente.

Él quiso hablar, preguntarle por lo que había visto... pero prefirió callarse. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas, lejos de todo el mundo, y ella no había huido de él. Es más, le estaba hablando e incluso parecía... serena, tranquila.

¿Podría ser que la pesadilla estuviera acabando?

—Tú y yo hemos estado aquí antes... ¿verdad?

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. Realmente eso era lo último que esperaba que saliera de sus labios. Abrió la boca, intentando decir cualquier cosa, pero no sabía que decir.

¿Qué si habían estado allí antes? ¡Pues claro! ¡Ese árbol era el de ellos! Allí fue donde se vieron por primera vez, donde ella le pidió quedarse con él, donde él le dijo que la necesitaba...

Ese árbol era el que conectaba sus dos mundos: la época pasada y el futuro, él y ella...

Pero... ¿qué significaba esa pregunta?

Le sorprendió mucho cuando la vio allí. Se había acercado a la casa de Kaede para ver aunque sea a Kagome desde lejos y cual fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que se había ido al presente, _sin despedirse_. Intentó ignorar el dolor en su pecho y fue a buscarla, por lo menos para asegurarse que no le pasara nada, y cuando llegó a ella a través de su dulce aroma, la encontró en las raíces del Goshinboku, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado por el dolor.

¿Quería decir eso... que había recordado?

—Vamos, respóndeme, por favor— insistió ante el silencio de él con la urgencia pintada en sus ojos— ¿Hemos estado aquí?— desvió la mirada por un segundo— Tú... estuviste... ¿atado?

—Sí— la respuesta fue concisa pero contundente.

Kagome se estremeció y apretó los labios para contener el grito que quería escapar de sus labios. Un nudo le oprimía la boca del estómago.

¿Sería cierto, entonces, que conocía ese demonio de antes? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho Sango era verdad? ¿Ella era amiga de... él?

No supo como sentirse ante lo que estaba pensando. Por un lado imperaba la desconfianza y el recelo, un sentimiento que parecía ser inmediato en ella. Jamás pensó que podría estar dos demonios, ser amigos de ellos... confiar en ellos. Los demonios eran seres salvajes y racionales, que tan solo pensaban en ellos.

Aunque ahora... Un pequeño sentimiento intentó hacerse sitio en el amasijo que era su pecho y la dejó aún más descolocada todavía. No tenía forma, pero parecía ser un aire cálido que la conmovía inexplicablemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

¿Significaba... que estaba recordando?

—Tú...— inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor— tú al principio me odiabas, ¿verdad?

Realmente eso era lo que se había quedado grabado de las imágenes: el odio en sus pupilas. Un odio que, en realidad, _debería_ de estar presente en las orbes doradas de él. Y no el más absoluto dolor y tristeza, como estaba ocurriendo.

InuYasha volvió a abrir la boca varias veces antes de responder algo coherente. La esperanza estaba floreciendo con fuerzas en su interior.

—En esa época... odiaba a todos los humanos— respondió y Kagome advirtió un tinte de amargura en su voz— Sin embargo, fuiste tú la que conseguiste que abriera los ojos.

—¿Yo?— preguntó sorprendida, mirándolo fijamente, mientras su corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad.

Él apartó la mirada por un instante, aunque después asintió. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, alerta, como si en cualquier momento tuviera que saltar. Y en contra de lo que pudiera ser, ella no veía aquello como una _amenaza_ , sino como una _salvación._

—Tú me enseñaste a sonreír— habló en un tono bajo y solemne. Sus ojos se conectaron y ella quedó hipnotizada— Toda mi vida estuve solo, odiado por los humanos y repudiado por los demonios. No tenía un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar... ni alguien con el que pudiera estar. Sin embargo... tú... tú fuiste la razón por la que pude hacer amigos y confiar en ellos— y, entonces, cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida, sonrió.

Kagome jadeó, de pronto sin suficiente aire en los pulmones, y su corazón pareció explotar en millones de pedazos. No podía ser... _InuYasha_ le estaba sonriendo. Sus labios se habían curvado, no en una amplia sonrisa, pero sí lo suficiente para que pudiera advertir uno de sus colmillos.

Y, por primera vez, no sintió ningún temor o recelo al verlo.

Aquella sonrisa parecía sincera, y si había algo de lo que estaba segura en aquella caótica laguna de su mente, es que InuYasha no era de mostrarse así ante las personas.

 _Solamente conmigo_ , susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sus ojos, en concordancia con la sonrisa, parecían gritarles por sí solos: "Vamos, ven, acércate. Ven a mi lado que no te dejaré marchar nunca. No te haré daño, puedes confiar en mi", le decían.

Y ella quería hacerlo.

—¡KAGOME!

Rompiendo la atmósfera del momento, el grito penetró en los oídos de la muchacha, la cual sobresaltándose, se levantó del lugar donde estaba. Su mirada estaba perdida, rehuyéndolo, y el color carmín coloreaba sus mejillas.

InuYasha gruñó algo obsceno por lo bajos. Había estado tan cerca... Ella, por un instante... había parecido tan... _ella._

—¡Kagome!— lloriqueó la misma voz.

La mencionada se giró hacia donde provenía el sonido y apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos sorprendida antes de que Shippo se tirara a sus brazos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón olvidó algún que otro latido.

El pequeño demonio sollozaba con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándose firmemente a ella.

—¿De verdad ibas a irte, Kagome?— le decía sin dejar de llorar— ¿Ibas a irte sin decirme nada? ¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡Tú eres mi amiga... no, mi madre! ¡Kagome, por favor, no te vayas! Si te vas a tú época... ¡no sé si volverás!

La sacerdotisa escuchaba sin saber que decir, sintiendo un profundo agujero en el pecho por el dolor que notaba en su voz, y su vista inexplicablemente buscó los ojos ambarinos que tan loca le traía. La encontró, y el semblante serio y sin emoción la llegó hasta lo más hondo.

—Recuérdame primero. Por favor, Kagome, recuérdame. Yo sé que Miroku y Sango dijeron que no debíamos presionarte, pero es que no puedo más. Me duele verte y no poder abrazarte cada vez que quiera, no dormir junto a ti, no reír como lo hacíamos antes... Yo te quiero, eres como una madre para mi. No podría estar sin ti. Te quiero, te quiero. ¡No te vayas, Kagome!

—Shippo...— musitó, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos.

No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y corrían libremente por el rostro. Ahora tan solo veía al _niño_ que la abrazaba con desesperación, rogándole que no se marchara. Ahora tan solo veía la sonrisa de InuYasha, su mirada pidiéndole quedarse junto a ella.

Todavía no recordaba nada de lo que ellos le decían (tan solo esa extraña imagen del árbol), sin embargo no le importaba. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que los creyera, que dejara de temerlos, que confiara en ellos.

Acarició los suaves rizos de Shippo, aún los dos llorando, y cuando su mirada se conectó con la de InuYasha captó un detalle diferente. Ahora no sonreía, pero tampoco hacía falta.

Como antes sus ojos hablaban por si solo: "Tú puedes, yo creo en ti. Recuérdanos, recuerdame. Intentalo, podrás conseguirlo. Mientras yo estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado, ayudándote. Estamos juntos en esto"

Y Kagome nunca se sintió tan querida como en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Dos cosas: 1. ¿No son adorable estos chicos? 3 ¿Donde puedo conseguir un InuYasha a domicilio? 2. ¡Ya he terminado de escribir la historia! Jejeje, tan solo queda ahora subirla, así que no os preocupéis, no os tiraréis muchos de los pelos (?)**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿No tenéis ganas de comeros a InuYasha a besos?**

 **PD: Tan solo quedan dos capítulos más^^**


	8. te

—Tened cuidado.

—Sí.

Kagome se aferró con firmeza a su arco y, al igual que los demás, escrutó minuciosamente su alrededor. Oía la respiración de Shippo sobre su oreja derecha y detrás de ella, las pisadas de sus amigos Sango y Miroku. Encabezando la marcha, InuYasha sostenía su espada.

De pronto, un profundo gruñido retumbó en el lugar y apenas el aire se quedó atascado en la garganta de la sacerdotisa que una figura apareció entre los árboles. Todos se giraron para luchar, aunque verdaderamente poco pudieron hacer.

Kagome chilló cuando sintió unas manos aferrándose a ella, atrayéndola hacia alguien.

—¡Te tengo!— gritó una voz ronca.

—¡Kagome!

La muchacha tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Tenía un olor raro, casi diría que... putrefacto. También estaba mojado y resbaladizo. ¿Era un tentáculo lo que le estaba tocando en la espalda?

Kagome ahogó un gemido de horror y cerró los ojos momentáneamente para infundirse valor. Ella podía con eso. Ella era fuerte, y tenía gente que la resguardaba.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo, imbécil!— espetó InuYasha con la espada en su dirección, aunque no podía hacer nada, no sin poner en peligro la vida de la muchacha. Gruñó, iracundo.

—Mmmm— tarareó el demonio... ¿este era ya el cuarto?— Ni lo sueñes, compañero. Esta suculenta jovencita humana es mía... Llevo mucho detrás de ella.

El _tentáculo_ paseó por su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de la parte baja de su camiseta. Kagome tuvo que luchar contra la arcadas y los sollozos que querían escaparse.

—¿Qué quieres de ella?— preguntó Sango. Kagome no la veía, pues aún no había abierto los ojos, pero se imaginaba perfectamente su rostro bañado en ira y frustración por no poder hacer nada.

—¿Para qué crees? ¿Realmente los humanos valéis para algo más?— soltó una carcajada seca y el hedor se intensificó— Quiero comérmela, por supuesto. A ella y a su miedo. Mmmm, no sabéis lo verdaderamente delicioso que esta eso.

 _¿Su miedo?_

¿Cómo podía comerse su miedo?

—¿Su miedo?— expresó sus pensamientos Shippo en voz alta.

—Se me escapó. Esta deliciosa humana se me escapó esa noche y no volverá a pasarme. Me dolió mucho tu pérdida, parecías una buena pieza...

 _¿Qué noche? ¿De qué escapó ella? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

De pronto, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que esta no empezar a castañetear por el miedo que le estaba recorriendo entera. Un miedo punzante, profundo y muy hondo la tenía calada hasta los huesos. Era una sensación que era capaz de abrazarte y no soltarte jamás, de aislarte de tu alrededor cuando más lo necesitas y de engullirte en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Kagome sintió un profundo terror de aquel _miedo_ , porque parecía como si estuviera saliendo de cada poro de su cuerpo, desnudándola de sentimientos. Como si fueran arrancados de cada parte de sí, al igual que se extirpa un brazo o una pierna.

Dolía y es por ello que no pudo evitar gritar.

El más desgarrador chillido salió de sus cuerdas vocales y en esos mismos instantes deseó morir y acabar así con aquel sufrimiento.

—¡KAGOME!

InuYasha observó, con la furia creciendo a gran velocidad por su cuerpo, como el cuerpo de la muchacha se contorsionaba y como su rostro se desfiguraba por el miedo y el dolor. Ella chilló y el medio demonio lo sintió como si un fueran cuchillos clavándose en su corazón.

¡KAGOME! ¡JAMÁS DEJARÍAN QUE LE HICIERAN DAÑO!

Clavó con odio su mirada en ambarina en el demonio, el cual sonreía como si estuviera degustando un suculento festín. Deseó arrancar de cuajo todos y cada uno de los tentáculos que salían de su asqueroso cuerpo para después hacérselo comer. Y todo eso para empezar con la venganza por todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando a la viajera del tiempo.

—¡MALDITA SEA!— rugió— ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! ¡NO LA TOQUES!

—¡Adelante, InuYasha!— exclamó Miroku en el mismo momento en el que arrojaba varios de sus pergaminos a las extensiones que rodean (o más bien sostenían) el cuerpo de la muchacha.

InuYasha ni si quiera se lo pensó. Se aferró con fuerza a su espada y de un potente y certero salto, se plantó al lado del demonio en el mismo instante que los papeles sagrados tocaban su piel y conseguían purificarlo, haciéndolos desaparecer.

El demonio gritó de dolor, descentrándose por un momento de su tarea, y de un golpe con sus garras (para evitar un posible daño a la joven) cortó los tentáculos que quedaban aferrándose a ella. Rápidamente la cogió en sus brazos antes de cayera y de un impulso se quedó varios metros atrás, con Miroku, Sango y Shippo colocándose delante de ellos para protegerlos.

InuYasha la dejó apoyada en el suelo, aunque no se separó de ella. La tenía cogida por la espalda para incorporarla un poco y debía de hacer muchísimo esfuerzo para descargar la tensión del momento de su brazo y así no hacerle daño con sus garras en la zona los hombros. Observó su rostro plagado de arrugas por el sufrimiento y el subir y bajar irregular de su pecho mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Juraría, incluso, que su temperatura había subido.

—Kagome...— murmuró con voz perdida— Tranquila, estoy aquí. No dejaré que te pase nada. Confía en mi.

Ella no contestó, pero sí lo había oído, se dio cuenta, pues, causando un irritante cosquilleo en el estómago, los labios de ella se curvaron ínfimamente y creyó verla cabecear.

—¡Os mataré! ¡JURO QUE OS MATARÉ A TODOS!

—Cuantas veces habré escuchando esa frase— suspiró Miroku.

—Excelencia, creo que no es momento para bromas— le riñó Sango sin apartar la mirada del demonio que ya se estaba recomponiendo.

—Sango tiene razón—apoyó Shippo, echándole rápidos vistazos a la sacerdotisa.

—¡Devolvedme mi bocado! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! ¡LA QUIERO!

—Estúpido. Cállate, ya me estás dando dolor de cabeza— masculló InuYasha entre dientes.

—Inu...Yasha...— musitó Kagome en voz baja.

El corazón del medio demonio dejó de latir. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que no lo llamaba por su nombre? A pesar de todo, seguía sonando hermoso saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Kagome?— inquirió, mirándola. Estaba pálida, respirando por la boca, pero aún así parecía que el dolor hubiera pasado y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era recomponerse— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

—Él... Él a mi... Yo...— balbuceaba sin ningún sentido.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, ¿qué ocurre?!

—Vaya— sonrió el demonio— Parece que me está recordando. Y eso no es bueno. Tengo que darme prisa en ese caso.

—¿Recordando? ¿Cómo que te está recordando? ¿Qué has hecho con Kagome?— rugió el joven hacia él mientras la sacerdotisa seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido, presa del delirio— ¡Maldito rastrero, responde!

—InuYasha— habló Sango en tono comedido.

Con su visión periférica, pues en ningún momento apartó sus pupilas del demonio, se fijó en como la exterminadora se había acercado a ellos y estiraba sus brazos en una muda propuesta de cambio. Ella se quedaría junto a Kagome. A InuYasha eso no le hacía mucha gracia, no quería apartarse de ella, pero por otro lado deseaba acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, aceptó y asintiendo, Sango ocupó su lugar sosteniendo a la muchacha del futuro.

InuYasha se levantó y tras echarle un rápido vistazo a Kagome que seguía hablando sola, se adelantó a los del grupo para encarar al demonio.

—Vamos a dejar de una vez las cosas, imbécil. Dime qué le has hecho a Kagome y _tal vez_ no te haga sufrir mucho.

El demonio lo miró y una fila de dientes puntiagudos asomó por su boca cuando sonrió.

—Desde el primer momento que la vi junto al río me llamó la atención y supe que ella sería mía— se pasó una lengua bífida por los labios e InuYasha sintió su cuerpo crisparse por la rabia, el odio y el asco a partes iguales— Y como además tenía que alejarla de ustedes... Me resultó demasiado fácil conseguir borrarle la memoria y inyectarle una dosis de miedo— sus ojos brillaron con deseo— Ella os temía y yo tenía con que alimentarme— entonces, su rostro decayó levemente cuando miró a Miroku y Sango— La presencia de ellos dos fue lo que desbarató mis planes. Pero no importa. Cuando me la coma a ella, acabaré con todos ustedes.

InuYasha vio rojo. Así que por culpa de ese engendro su Kagome lo temía, ¿no? ¡Maldita sea, acabaría con él! Por su culpa ya no solo había sufrido Kagome que había sido la que lo había vivido, sino Shippo, Sango y Miroku también... Y él mismo...

¡Lo mataría!

—Ahora si me dejáis...— de pronto, clavando su mirada en Kagome, de su cuerpo empezaron a emerger cientos de tentáculos.

Y Kagome, aún sin haberla tocado siquiera, empezó a chillar como antes. Como si la desgarraran por dentro.

InuYasha no esperó.

—¡Viento cortante!— gritó con un movimiento de espada.

Un fogonazo de luz se dirigió como un proyectil hasta el demonio y sin poder hacer nada para defenderse el demonio, este acabó desintegrándose en miles de pedazos. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, pues hubiera deseado que ese imbécil hubiera sufrido como él lo había hecho, pero Kagome era muchísimo más importante y sus gritos conseguían desgarrarle el pecho. Tenía que estar a su lado.

InuYasha ni si quiera vio el fin del demonio. Después de lanzar el ataque, el cual sabía que terminaría siendo el definitivo, corrió hacia donde estaba gritando la sacerdotisa del futuro y volviendo a su puesto de antes, la vio retorcerse en sus brazos. Sintió su corazón romperse.

—Kagome, Kagome, escúchame— le habló al oído para que lo escuchara por encima de sus gritos— Kagome, soy yo. Estoy aquí... Escúchame, por favor. Soy yo, InuYasha. ¿Sabes quién soy? Dime que lo sabes, por favor. Pequeña, soy InuYasha.

Aunque costó un poco, Kagome poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba y hacía tiempo que había dejado de chillar. InuYasha la acurrucó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de ella, sintiendo deseos de destruir cualquier cosa.

¿Había acabado todo? ¿Kagome lo recordaría? ¿Había llegado a su fin? ¿O jamás pasaría? ¿Nunca recordaría todos los momentos que habían pasado?

Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado su corazón de cuajo.

—Kagome, recuérdame, por favor... Yo... te quiero...

Esas palabras, su dulce y grave voz, penetraron en la nublada mente de la sacerdotisa.

Y entonces ella recordó.

* * *

 ***música de suspense* CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN**

 **¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo, chicos!**

 **PD: ¿os ha gustado?**


	9. amo

Kagome inspiró profundamente cuando sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua.

Con sus manos se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que no le tapara los ojos y se quitó el rastro de gotas de ellos.

El baño le estaba sentando de maravilla. Habían tenido la suerte de encontrar aquellas aguas termales después del largo día que había tenido y estaba disfrutándolo como nunca.

Suspiró y volvió a sumergirse solo que esta vez hasta altura de su mentón. Clavó su mirada en los bosques que colindaban el lago, mientras su mente de nuevo regresaba a los últimos días vividos.

Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza cuando pensaba en ello, pues lo sentía como si de una película se tratase. Algo ajeno a ella, pero que absolutamente había ocurrido.

Todavía intentaba digerir los acontecimientos y cuando lo rememoraba, aparecía un profundo dolor en su pecho. InuYasha...

— _¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, abre los ojos, por favor!_

 _Jadeé, mis pulmones luchando por conseguir un poco de aire. Sentía unas manos cálidas recorriendo mi rostro y alguien sosteniéndome. Sabía quién era. Era él. InuYasha. Mi... InuYasha. ¿Qué estaba pasado?_

— _Inu...Yasha..._

 _Los movimientos por un segundo cesaron, un segundo que me pareció una eternidad, antes de que volviera a sentir como me acariciaban la mejilla._

— _Kagome, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _¿Qué? ¡Pues claro que lo sabía!_

 _¿Qué... ocurría?_

 _Apreté los párpados cuando un fogonazo cruzó mi cabeza y me llevé una mano a ella, deseando que el dolor remitiese. Parecía que me fuera a estallar en mil pedazos. De pronto fue como si frente a mi apareciesen miles de imágenes simultáneamente, aturdiéndome._

 _Era... yo... sintiendo miedo, mucho miedo de Shippo... e InuYasha. Huyendo de ellos. Llamándolos monstruos. Temiéndolos. Pidiendo que los mataran._

 _¿Eso... eso lo había hecho... yo?_

 _El nudo que se había estado formando en mi pecho estalló en miles de pedazos y cuando me quise dar cuenta las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos mientras que el pecho se sacudía por los sollozos. Me encogí, la angustia serpenteando por mi cuerpo a punto de aplastarme._

 _¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿Y a Shippo e InuYasha? ¿Cómo pude haberles temido y deseado que muriera? ¡Se hubiera ido una parte de mi si eso hubiera pasado! ¿Por qué me había comportado de esa manera? ¿Por qué?_

— _¡Mierda, Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?!_

— _L-lo siento— pude articular entre cada hipido— Lo siento mucho, InuYasha. Y-yo no quise... yo... d-de verdad... no sé q-que m-me ha... pasado..._

 _Creí oír por encima de mi balbuceo como InuYasha inspiraba por la sorpresa. Sus brazos me apretaron aún más contra él, prácticamente subiéndome a su regazo._

— _Ka-Kagome... ¿me recuerdas?— musitó con un hilo de voz._

 _Su pregunta consiguió avivar mi llanto. Había sonado tan devastado, incrédulo y angustiado que me quise morir. Todo había sido por mi culpa._

— _Sí— cabeceé, estirándome para abrazar su cuello y esconder mi húmedo rostro en el hueco de este— Claro que te recuerdo. Eres InuYasha. Mi InuYasha._

— _Kagome..._

 _Y cuando me quise dar cuenta algo húmedo rozó la parte alta de mi cabeza._

Kagome se llevó la mano al pelo inconscientemente y rozó su flequillo y la parte superior de su frente. Aún no sabía si había ocurrido de verdad o tan solo había sido su imaginación, pero el tan solo pensar que InuYasha había sufrido hasta el punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas cuando él nunca había llorado...

La hacía sentirse miserable ya que todo había sido por su completa culpa. Por dejarse "hechizar".

El mismo Shippo una vez que ambos se hubieron tranquilizados en los brazos del otro había corrido a su regazo y sollozando como un loco le había dicho lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la echaba de menos y la había hecho prometer que jamás ocurriría una cosa así. A Sango también se le habían saltado algunas lagrimillas y Miroku la había mirado con tanto cariño y ternura con los ojos humedecidos que había conseguido que ella volviera a lagrimear como una tonta.

De ellos podría decirse que podía esperárselo. Sí, bueno, de Miroku no tanto, siempre tan bromista, galán y seguro de si mismo... Pero lo que la había cogido con la guardia baja (como si miles de puñales se le clavaran en el pecho) era el comportamiento del medio demonio.

Desde que _despertó_ no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento y como ella se sintió tan exhausta tanto mental como físicamente no necesitó pedírselo que la cargó con extremada dulzura en su espalda. _Como en los viejos tiempos._ Nada más vieron aquel lugar fue Sango la que obligó hacer la parada a pesar de que estaban buscando la aldea más cercana. Y Kagome no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Si bien era cierto que la idea de dormir bajo techo la atraía como nunca, prefería descansar, tomar un buen baño y estar con sus amigos a pasar toda la noche viajando (aunque fuera InuYasha la que la estuviera cargando todo el camino).

Mientras InuYasha y Miroku se quedaban en la hoguera, Sango, Shippo y ella fueron a bañarse. Kagome notó durante todo el tiempo la mirada ambarina clavada en su espalda con el claro disgusto por tener que alejarse de ella (con miedo de que pudiera volver a pasarle algo), y esta intentó no hacer caso al molesto rubor que no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Charló con Sango hasta saciarse y Shippo no se movía de su lado también temeroso de que si apartaba la vista de ella todo volvería a ser como antes. Ella no pudo quererlo más, y verdaderamente le costó un triunfo convencerlo de que se adelantaran ellos pues deseaba quedarse un poco más en el agua.

Tuvo que prometerle varias veces que no le pasaría nada al pequeño demonio y este se fue mas o menos conforme pero sin dejar de lanzarle rápidas miradas antes de desaparecer entre los árboles de su alrededor.

Oía las conversaciones de sus amigos y el suave murmullo del fuego a lo lejos.

Suspiró y cuando su cuerpo sufrió un respingo, decidió que había llegado el momento de salir. Tampoco quería enfermarse ahora.

Con prisas corrió hacia donde le habían dejado una toalla y su ropa y se secó antes de empezar a ponerse la ropa interior. Estaba subiéndose la cremallera de la falda cuando escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos y su cuerpo se tensó mientras clavaba la mirada en el lugar.

Su corazón saltó en el pecho y sus músculos se agarrotaron por el miedo.

¿Qué era? ¿Y si venía a por ella? ¡Maldita sea, ¿no había aprendido la lección?! ¡¿Por qué insistió quedarse en el agua?!

Lentamente se agachó para recoger la última prenda que le quedaba sin apartar la mirada del lugar. Si debía correr hacia sus amigos tampoco era plan de hacerlo en sujetador.

En un principio pareció que el tiempo no avanzaba. Pero entonces, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, un reptil gigante se lanzó hacia ella y sino fuera por una sombra peluda que cortó el ataque seguro que le hubiera dado un buen mordisco. Kagome chilló inconscientemente de la impresión.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales no se dio cuenta que los había cerrado, y se encontró con Kirara matando al demonio en el mismo momento en el que alguien aparecía a su lado.

—¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?!

La mencionada sacudió la cabeza, pasando sus ojos de la gata gigante al medio demonio que se había colocado delante de ella en posición de ataque.

—S-sí— suspiró.

Los hombros de InuYasha se relajaron. Un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras guardaba la enorme espada en su funda tras transformarse. Entonces se giró hacia la muchacha.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo o hizo nada. Kagome lo miró, con la respiración contenida, pues aún conseguía abrumarla la intensa mirada del medio demonio y este... este no podía estar más embelesado. Tragando saliva, sus ojos no pudieron evitar escaparse para admirar la mitad superior de la joven tan solo cubierto por una extraña tela que tapaba sus pechos.

Era... hermosa.

Kagome sintió como su cara explotaría por toda la sangre acumulada en aquel lugar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la dirección de las pupilas del muchacho tan solo gritó y se encogió sobre si misma. ¡Quería morirse!

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó el medio demonio igual de ruborizado dándose la vuelta. De pronto su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Kagome deseó que la tierra se abriera para tragarla a ella por completo y no dejarse ver en uno o dos años, sin embargo la lógica ganó y decidió que era mejor ponerse la camiseta antes de cualquier tontería, no fuera a ser que volvieran a atacarla o algo y ella siguiera así.

—Ni se te ocurre girarte— le ordenó en un murmullo avergonzando sin apartar la mirada del medio demonio.

—¡Keh!— refunfuñó él cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando estuvo vestida, Kagome carraspeó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Vio como los pies de él se movían hasta terminar frente a ella y la sacerdotisa volvió a notar todo el calor acumulado en sus mejillas.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la pareja en donde Kagome deseó salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue el maullido de Kirara, la cual se había vuelto pequeña la que sacó a la muchacha de sus reproches y deseos mentales.

—Hey, muchas gracias, pequeña— sonrió Kagome alzando al demonio en brazos, acunándola en sus brazos—Me has salvado la vida— esta maulló de nuevo y Kagome sintió su húmeda lengua en la mejilla. Rió.

Enfrente de ella, mirándola como un tonto enamorado, InuYasha no podía sentirse más feliz ni pletórico. Bebió de la risa de ella y de la alegría de sus ojos como un sediento en medio del desierto.

¿Cuántas veces pensó en si volvería a verla de esa manera? ¿Cuanto tiempo soñando con que todo volviera a ser como antes?

—¿Qué?

InuYasha parpadeó cuando la voz de ella llegó a sus oídos. La última vez que le había preguntado eso su mirada estaba llena de desconfianza y temor. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba cargada de vergüenza y... ¿ternura? Joder, como deseaba estrecharle entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Como deseaba besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

—¿Qué pasa?— replicó en respuesta cruzándose de brazos.

Vio a Kagome fruncir ligeramente el ceño, en una expresión molesta, sin embargo, esta se marchó instantes después. Acunó con cariño a la gata en sus brazos y miró fijamente al medio demonio, alejando completamente de su mente el momento anteriormente vivido (por el bien de su salud mental y sentimientos)

—InuYasha... yo... gracias...

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, ya me he disculpado por lo ocurrido, pero creo que en ningún momento te he dado las gracias— murmuró mientras acariciaba con timidez el pelo que nacía entre los orejitas de Kirara— Gracias por todo, InuYasha.

 _Gracias por no salir corriendo, por no huir de mi lado, por permanecer junto a mi a pesar de como te trataba, por no tirar la toalla, por creer en mí..._

—¿Qué dices, tonta? ¡Déjate de tonterías!— espetó en un tono más borde de lo que pretendía, pero es que su corazón latín con fuerza amenazando con salirse de este, además de que sentía un horrible calor en sus mejillas. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido humano sensiblero.

Kagome, a pesar de la reacción, que honestamente ya se la había esperado, curvó sus labios.

Vaya, sus mejillas estaban carmesí.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y se detuvo frente a un InuYasha que la miraba intensamente intrigado. Levantó una de sus manos y lentamente la acercó hacia la mejilla de él. Este no se movió, sino mas bien pareció como sus músculos se habían vuelto piedra. Se dejó hacer y el aire salió de sus labios de una exhalación cuando sintió los dedos de ella rozando su piel. Qué cálida y dulce era...

—A pesar de lo mal que te he tratado, de las barbaridades que he dicho, de lo asustada que he estado de ti... tú no te has ido. Prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos, que podrías confiar en mi... y te fallé. Y nos sabes como le duele eso— el labio empezó a temblarle e InuYasha no pudo más que mirar esa parte como un imbécil atontado— Permaneciste a mi lado, InuYasha, y yo no sé como podré compensarte todo el daño y dolor que te causado. Dime lo que quieras, lo que necesites.

 _Lo que yo quiera... lo que yo necesite..._ , murmuró una pequeña voz en la mente del medio demonio.

Joder, no tenía si quiera que pensárselo.

Había algo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo. Algo que su cuerpo rogaba por conseguir. Algo que su corazón llevaba chillando tanto tiempo.

En efecto, no lo pensó.

Antes si quiera de hubiera digerido sus palabras, InuYasha se inclinó hacia la muchacha y sus labios rozaron los de ellas.

Su Kagome había vuelto y no pensaba dejarla ir jamás de ninguna de las maneras posibles. Ella era suya, su hembra, y lucharía contra cualquiera que osara contradecirle como llevaba haciendo desde el primer momento que la vio. Dedicaría su vida, en cuerpo y alma, en hacerla feliz y complacer todos sus caprichos. El motivo para levantarse en las mañanas sería verla sonreír.

Y perderse en sus ojos castaños llenos de amor y pasión.

Sí, eso era el jodido paraíso.

* * *

 **¡Y como regalo de reyes aquí traigo el final de otra historia!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de todo este tiempo, y por supuesto en mis otras historias y a los nuevos. Me emociona saber que algo que amo hacer consigue gustarle a la gente :)**

 **Durante una pequeña temporada estaré ausente de la página porque estoy centrada en mi primer año en la universidad (los malditos exámenes se acercan u.u) y además en un proyecto de mi propia autoria. Hagamos un poco de publicidad y digamos que este se encuentra en la plataforma Wattpad. Mi usuario es el mismo y la historia se llama "I'm not who you are looking for". Espero veros por allí ;D**

 **Y, bueno, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Qué me decís?**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous (?)!**

 **PD: Y no penséis que esto se queda aquí. Ya tengo pensada otra historia e incluso tiene un poco de forma. Aún tengo que trabajar en ella, pero nada más pueda me tendréis por aquí.**

 **Summary:** **InuYasha nunca había conocido otra vida que no fuera la de servir a su señor. Servir y cumplir lo mandado, aguantar el odio y rencor hacia su persona, luchar ferozmente contra los enemigos... en eso se podía resumir su vida. Pero es entonces cuando una pequeña niña, llena de dulzura y bondad, llega a él cambiando su mundo por completo. ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que replantearse su mundo por aquella muchachita y dejar atrás todo por lo que había vivido?**


End file.
